


Chocolate for the soul

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EpiPen Use, Happy Ending, M/M, Peanut allergy, Pining, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: There is use of an EpiPen in this so if the suggestion of needles aren’t you’re thing you may want to skip this fic.Bodhi is based entirely on me. Because I also have a peanut allergy. And because I have also accidentally eaten chocolate and had this happen. I mean, not with the soul mate thing though.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: SniperPilot





	Chocolate for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> There is use of an EpiPen in this so if the suggestion of needles aren’t you’re thing you may want to skip this fic.  
> Bodhi is based entirely on me. Because I also have a peanut allergy. And because I have also accidentally eaten chocolate and had this happen. I mean, not with the soul mate thing though.

Valentine’s Day was the stupidest holiday ever. Aside from the commercialism, it just further reminded Cassian that he had to find his soul mate. Cassian supposed he’d just magically find that person someday. He also wished it would turn out to be the UPS truck driver for the Gertrude Hawk store Cassian managed. 

The first time Cassian had seen him, he thought his heart was going to burst. It didn’t help that it was the middle of the summer and the UPS guy was wearing  _ those _ shorts, and they had a complimentary water cooler station near the door for patrons that he took advantage of, taking his hair out of a high buns and dipping his fingers into a cup of water and running it through his hair and then tying it back up again. 

Bodhi, was his name, as Cassian had come to learn. In time, he’d come to exchange small pleasantries with Bodhi. Mundane things like...the weather, how much chocolate one customer ordered-just meaningless conversation. They had their longest ever conversation a few days before Valentine’s Day, when Cassian asked Bodhi if he had any special plans for the day. Cassian felt a little giddy when Bodhi responded that he had none. 

It was about 5 minutes before Bodhi was due to turn up, and Cassian had just sweet talked a couple into buying an absurd amount of chocolate for the anniversary of the couple “finding each other.” Cassian hated his soul mark, a thin line that traced the outside of his pinky finger and hand that formed almost a question mark when closed. He really didn’t think there was a chance he’d ever find “the one.” If Cassian had feelings for Bodhi, why couldn’t he be the one?

Cassian didn’t know why he was nervous about Bodhi showing up, but he stood behind the counter, pretending like he wasn’t looking up every few seconds to see if Bodhi’s truck was entering the parking lot. 

Right on the dot, Bodhi pulled up. Cassian straightened up the counter, pretending to be busy, as Bodhi came in, his golden cheeks pink from the blustery cold. 

“Hi, Cassian,” he said cheerfully. 

Cassian smiled and nodded. “Hi, Bodhi. Deliver my soulmate to me today?” 

Bodhi chuckled, examining the small package in his hand. “Unless it’s one of those ‘just add water’ things, I don’t think so.” 

“Gee, darn,” Cassian sighed, rolling his eyes. Bodhi handed the package off to Cassian and started picking through the free samples at the register. 

“If it’s any consolation,” Bodhi said, unwrapping a candy and popping it in his mouth, “I haven’t found anyone either.” 

Cassian was about to answer when Bodhi looked at him funny, reaching around for something, Cassian didn’t know what, slightly panicking as Cassian decided to hand him a napkin. Bodhi spit out the chocolate and looked like he was about to have a full on panic attack. 

“That had peanuts in it. Shit, I wasn’t paying attention. I need my EpiPen.”

Cassian jumped over the counter, not knowing what to do for Bodhi.

“I’ll get it, where is it? I’m so sorry, I should’ve had something on the dish to warn about peanuts.”

Bodhi ran to the water station and started swishing water in his mouth and spitting it in the trash can. “It’s okay, it’s really my fault but I really need my EpiPen. I don’t want to risk it. I feel fine but it’s not worth...My truck is open, it’s in the glove compartment.”

Cassian ran outside as fast as he could, flinging the truck door open and finding the EpiPen and returning with it triumphantly. Bodhi was still spitting water out, but he looked like he was doing okay. “Do you have scissors or something? Box cutter? I layered up on thermals and I’m afraid the needle won’t go through.” 

Cassian handed Bodhi the EpiPen and ran behind the counter. He rummaged around until he found a pair of scissors and also a chair for Bodhi to sit in. When he returned to Bodhi, he had the EpiPen ready to go. He sat down in the chair Cassian brought him.

“This is so embarrassing, but you’re gonna have to cut my pants. And also give it to me. Because if I try to do it I’ll just keep hesitating.”

Cassian bent over Bodhi and started making a small incision in his pants, finding it a little more difficult and making the hole slightly larger than Cassian had anticipated. Bodhi hadn’t been kidding about layering up. He had on his utility trousers along with two pairs of thermal pants. With the fabric sufficiently cut, Bodhi handed Cassian the EpiPen.

“You just take it and ram it into my thigh. I mean, you don’t like, take me out with it but use a little force. I’ve had to use it a few times before. It’s not as scary as it sounds. Count to ten once it’s in.”

Cassian wasn’t sure if panic wasn’t reading on his face, but he nodded and did as instructed. As the EpiPen made contact with Bodhi’s leg, Cassian felt a warming, fuzzy sensation on his hand. It wasn't unpleasant, but Cassian had a moment of panic. Had he just somehow injected himself? It didn’t hurt, and as he counted to ten he swore the sensation was radiating up his hand and consuming his whole body. He looked up at Bodhi, who had only just hissed a little from the needle, and saw that his face was just as confused as Cassian felt. 

Cassian withdrew the needle and set the EpiPen down, looking up at Bodhi once more. Bodhi pushed the fabric on his thigh aside, and Cassian saw what looked like a question mark.

Wordlessly, Cassian fisted his hand once more like he’d done with the EpiPen, but this time his curled finger made full contact with Bodhi’s skin. There wasn’t just a warming sensation this time, but a  _ feeling  _ this time as well. A sense of belonging but more importantly, love. Cassian looked up at Bodhi, who seemed to be feeling all the same things as Cassian. 

“It’s you…” Bodhi whispered. Cassian smiled up at him, not wanting to withdraw his hand just yet. 

“Hi,” Cassian said softly. He surged up to Bodhi and kissed him before being pulled right into Bodhi’s lap. Cassian brushed his hand over Bodhi’s thigh and the sensation returned. Not as strong, but just enough to know the connection was there. 

They stayed like this for awhile, kissing, nuzzling each other’s necks, brushing hands, running fingers through hair, until the door opened, letting in a whoosh of cold air. Cassian fell on the floor trying to extricate himself from Bodhi’s lap, and Bodhi nearly toppled the chair over. The customer, a lady a bit older than Cassian and Bodhi, just smiled. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said to both of them with a wink. Cassian stood up with the help of Bodhi and they laced their fingers together. Cassian smiled at Bodhi, then his customer. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Cassian and Bodhi said in unison. 


End file.
